The things you want most
by S.B.N.O
Summary: It's Toshiro's birthday and Aizen decides to give him a special birthday present. In later chapters something happens that no one expects.
1. Part of the present

Chapter 1

"Taichou-saaaan. Taichou. Taichou. TAICHOU!" Rangiku screamed, only to be hit in the face with a pillow.  
"Shut up. What do you want?" Toshiro responded.  
"Well, I can't tell you. You told me to be quiet so I can't tell you," she stated bluntly.  
"Fine, forget what I said. Just tell me," he said annoyed.  
"Well, Aizen Taichou would like to see you. Now. In his barracks." "What does he want? Oh well. Don't tell me, you heard this from Gin, didn't you?" he questioned. With that he hopped off the couch and left. "That Matsumoto. She always talks about that fox face. He better not be in my barracks," he growled to himself. He arrived at 5th companies barrack and knocked.  
"Aaaaaa, Toshiro you came," Sosuke Aizen said opening the door. "Yes, I did. What do you want?"" Toshiro asked slightly annoyed.  
"Here." Sosuke replied handing him a large box. Toshiro opened it and found lots of candy, another box, and a pillow that looked hand made.  
"What is all of this?" he asked looking at the contents of the box.  
"Birthday presents from Jushiro, Momo, and Rangiku. But I wanted you here so I could give you your present now," he explained to Toshiro. He quickly leaned forward and kissed the smaller captain. "So, do you like it so far?"  
"Nuuu," Toshiro said stunned. Blushing he yelled, "What the hell makes you think I'd enjoy being kissed by another man?"  
"Well, I believe your face betrays you," he said changing the sentence.  
"Wait, don't change the subject. What do you mean by so far?" he countered.  
Sosuke pulled Toshiro into the room and shut the door. Toshiro stumbled as he stepped on a plate. He fell. "Owwwww!"  
Hearing the thud of the small captain falling Sosuke turned around. He took the opportunity to crawl on top of Toshiro who blushed. "If you don't mind Shiro, I'd like to give you the rest of your present now."  
"T-that depends on the n-nature of this present," he responded crawling backwards from underneath Sosuke. Sosuke watched as Toshiro tried to crawl away from him into a wall. He smiled and cornered Toshiro.  
"S-stop it. I swear if I had Hyorinmaru you would be frozen where you are."  
"Mmmmmmm, is that so?" he asked gently pulling off Toshiro's captain's haori off. He stopped trapping Toshiro's elbows. Sosuke trapped the smaller captain's arms. Then he leaned forward and kissed the captain again. "You know,it's a good idea to have your zanpaktou with you at all times. Just in case something were to happen."  
Sosuke started to undo Toshiro's shikashou when a hollow appeared outside the barracks it was heading towards Jushiro Ukitake's company. Immediately he left after the hollow leaving Toshiro to struggle against hi bonds. After a few minutes Sosuke came back. "Well, it seems like you stayed how I left you. May I conti-"  
He was cut off as Toshiro tackled him in a passionet kiss. "That is all of my 'present' I will take today. I must go now I have work to be done."  
With that he got up and left Aizen lying on the floor. "What?" Aizen said sitting up. Knock, knock. "Come in."  
Hello, would it be weird if I told ya I just saw captain Hitsugaya leaving yer barracks?" Gin asked opening the door. "I came to see ya 'cause I thought ya felt a I'll depressed. But never mind. See ya."


	2. The rest of the present

Chapter 2

Later on in the night

"Grrrrrrrr, Rangiku why can't you ever do your own work? It would make it so much easier to sleep," Toshiro mumbled to himself as he did the leftover paperwork of his fukataichio. "Everyone's been getting hours of sleep, but ME."  
"So the rumors I hear all the time are true. You really are a workaholic," Sosuke said suddenly behind him.  
"How long have you been there?" Toshiro asked surprised.  
"Oh, I've just been here a few minutes. I came to give you the rest of your present. I hope it would help relieve your... stress, he said kissing Toshiro's neck. He pulled his neck away and turned to yell at Sosuke when he was kissed. Sosuke pulled him into the kiss. Toshiro broke it gasping for air.  
"N-no. W-we can't do this. It's wrong," Toshiro panted.  
"Is it because of your precious paperwork? If that's it we can just move it like so," he said stacking and clearing the paperwork off the desk. Before Toshiro knew what happened he was pushed up against the desk in a passionate kiss. Sosuke lifted the stunned captain and set him on the desk. He kissed his neck and undid Toshiro's shikashou, he slowly kissed, nipped, and licked down Toshiro's torso. Suddenly a shiver ran down the smaller captain. Aizen looked up to Toshiro with his eyes screwed shut.  
"What's wrong Shiro?"  
"I-I've never done this before, s-so I-I'm nervous" he said avoiding eye contact with Sosuke. "I-I'm sorry Captain Aizen."  
"Why? If it's your first time, it'll be better. Then you'll be accustomed to me,"Aizen said pulling something out of his pocket.  
"What is that?" Toshiro asked.  
"It's lube. So it won't hurt as much," Sosuke explained. He started sucking and pinching Toshiro's nipples, making the smaller captain moan.  
"C-captain A-Aizen aaaaahhhhh," Toshiro moaned.  
"Toshiro, stop addressing me so formally. I want you to say my name," he said licking Toshiro's torso to his jaw line. He shuddered.  
"S-stop, someone will here," Toshiro said still shuddering.  
"You don't really want me to stop do you?" he asked kissing Toshiro. Then he opened threw small tube from earlier. He poured some onto two of his fingers and inserted them inside Toshiro's tight entrance. He stretched Toshiro for what was to come. After a minute or two he extracted his fingers. "Ready?"  
Toshiro nodded slowly. Then he lay down on his desk. Sosuke quickly lathered his dick with the live. Then he hugged Toshiro tightly and thrust into him. A small cry of pain escaped Toshiro's lips before Sosuke kissed him passionetly. He stayed still far a moment. Then he slowly moved. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.  
"F-faster," Toshiro said smiled. He quickly started thrusting in and out rapidly. He knew he found that spot inside of Toshiro where the smaller captain moaned loudly calling his name. Sosuke pounded into Toshiro hitting that spot continuously. Suddenly Toshiro stopped Sosuke's movements. "What's wrong Toshiro?" Sosuke asked looking at the other captain.  
"I- I can't do this," he replied.  
"Well why not?" Sosuke countered truing to kiss Toshiro's neck. He dodged the kiss.  
"I can't because of Momo. She's like my sister, and I can't just have sex with the person she's in love with. If she found out... It'd be horrible. And I'd feel horrible. That's why we can't do this," he said sadly. He sat upright an his desk. He gave Sosuke a kiss and asked him kindly to leave. Sosuke gently pulled out and kissed his forehead. He left the smaller captain sitting on his desk. " Forgive me Momo. I think I'll go take a bath."  
He got up to go to the baths, when he opened the door Momo was there She had the box of his presents. "You left this in our Barracks. So I thought I'd bring it to you."  
"Thanks Momo," he said taking the box, He put it by his desk, Them he thanked Momo and went to the baths.


	3. Surprises

Chapter three

"Aizen-Taichou? I'm coming in," Momo said poking her head into her captain's room. She looked around. She saw a lump in her captain's bed. She gasped. 'He must be asleep."  
She quietly put his breakfast on the nightstand and opened his eyes as soon as he knew he was alone. The images of Toshiro from 3 days ago playing thought his mind. He felt his member grow hard at the thoughts of the smaller captain sprawled out across his desk sexy noises and faces. Aizen slowly stroked his head member. He stroked faster and faster moaning. When he came he quickly tidied up, ate and went to the captain's meeting. When he arrived at the First Company barracks everyone was waiting outside.  
"What's going on?" he asked the other captains.  
"Well, you see, Shunsui went in when we got here because no one answered. Only now the doors won't open," Jushiro reported. Then the doors opened and captain Shunsui was standing there. Although he wasn't moving. "Aw Shunsui, is everything ok?"  
"Well Jushiro, it would seem the Seireitei is in danger," Shunsui responded quickly. Then he leaned to the left and a blade was lodged between his right ribs. He nodded to Jushiro, who immediately shunpoed behind Shunsui and stabbed the culprit.  
"I-Ichi...maru?" Ukitake questioned.  
"Oh so that's the name of the shinigami," "Gin" said looking him in the eyes.  
"Where's Ichimaru?" Jushiro asked.  
"Since I am possibly going to die, I might as well tell you a few things a few things Jushiro Ukitake. First, I have your precious cure. Second, Ichimaru is our captive. Third, your head Taichou is fine. Fourth, There is no one who can stop us. Fifth, as long as I die he dies," he said nodding to Shunsui. "We wouldn't want that would we?"  
"Who are you?" Jushiro asked.  
"I suggest you speak quickly, Unohana-Taichou is almost here," Byakuya stated plainly.  
"I'm Kooren, a Quincy. You shinigami think that you killed us all? Well, you're wrong. We are alive and well. We will kill you and take your precious Seireitei as ours. And all of you captains will only be able to sit by and watch as we take the Serietei," he said looking at all of them in turn. "But before we leave, we'll be taking some souvenirs from you all."  
He smiled as other Quincy appeared. They had certain people and objects that are precious to the captains.  
"Our grand prizes include Jushiro-Taichou and Shunsui-Taichou, a stuffed black cat, dried persimmon, Isane-Fukataichou, Toshiro-Taichou, Rukia Kuchiki, a helmet, Nanao-Fukataichou, Gin-Taichou, Hinamori-Fukataichou, Yachiru-Fukataichou, lab equipment, Sentaro-Fukataichou and Kiyone-Fukataichou," Kooren said smiling. He stepped back ripping his blade from Shunsui dodging the slash from Zaraki.  
"Set Yachiru go or DIE!" Kenpachi declared as he slashed again. He caught Shunsui as he fell to the ground. Then as fast as he caught him, he threw Shunsui backwards towards the others. "Hold him, will ya? He's in my way."  
Komamura caught Shunsui. "Be careful Zaraki. You can't just throw a wounded man. What if I hadn't caught him?"  
Kooren smiled, hehirenkyakued(Quincy flash step) by Komamura and took Shunsui. Then he hehirenkyakued to the other Quincy. "Well, adios me amigos."  
With a malicious smile he and the other Quincy disappeared. Unohana showed up right before they left.


	4. Unexpected

"It's time to wake up. Waky, waky. Wake up everyone," Kooren said loudly. He now looked like a strange orange haired boy. Rukia, Sentaro, Kiyone, and Ukitake thought Kaien was staring them in the face. "How long have we been here?" Yachiro whined. "I'm hungry!" "You're always hungry," Nanao said angrily. "We've been here a couple of days I believe."  
Shunsui coughed. He clapped his hand over his mouth in a coughing fit.  
"Shunsui are you sure you'll be alright?" Ukitake asked looking concerned.  
"Huh? Oh me? Yeah, I'll be fine. F-i-n-e. Hahaha. Why?" he said to the left of Jushiro as he answered. "Although, my ribs hurt. I also believe my head is lighter than it should be."  
Jushiro watched his friend get up. He noticed a bloody hand print. Shunsui swayed slightly as he stood. "Shunsui, you shouldn't move around."  
He watched confused as Shunsui ran to Nanao as a Quincy guard tried to grab her. He shielded her. The guard glared and smacked Shunsui in the face.  
"That was a stupid move," the guard growled. "Hey Bormin, come over her and cover the door for me."  
Another guard came over and replaced the previous guard. "Just hurry Coorbin. I need to get back to my post."  
"No problem," Coorbin answered. He opened the cell door and pulled out a sword and a long range tazer. "Any of you try to stop me and I'll zap ya. Got it?"  
The other shinigami stayed put or otherwise shrank away. He slowly approached Shunsui and Nanao. He noticed for him to move away from Nanao. Shunsui stayed put. "Move away from the girl or I'll make ya move."  
Again he stayed put. Coorbin quickly grabbed Jushiro and held the sword to his throat. "Move or he get's his throat slit! Hmmm, Bormin any of them you want?"  
Suddenly he was tackled and his captive taken from him. He zapped the person on top of him. When the weight was gone and he heard a thud he got up. Jushiro ran the the person on the ground. "Sentaro, are you alright?"  
Sentaro nodded.  
"The one twitching on the ground twitching looks good," Bormin said indicating Sentaro. Coorbin went right over and zapped Shunsui right in the neck. He remained rooted to the spot Suddenly there was a blade lodged between the bottom of his ribs. Coorbin smiled and lifted the sword with Shunsui on the end. He jerked the blade and Shunsui flew into the bars of the cell with a loud bang. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. he slid to the ground as Coorbin started towards Nanao.  
"You're coming with me," Coorbin said grabbing her arm. There was a split second when Coorbin saw the fist before it connected with his face. Nanao was pulled out of his reach. He grabbed the arm and threw the person across the cell. The others watched in horror as the 8th Company Captain started to fly across the cell, but he held onto Coorbin's arm. They both went flying. "Coorbin come on, quit playing with them."  
"Fine," he sighed. Coorbin got up, looked at Shunsui and smiled. Shunsui was laying on the ground with blood soaking his clothes. Nanao was right by his side trying to stop the bleeding. She started bawling and saying something he couldn't hear. "If you want me to save him, come with me peacefully."  
Nanao looked at her captain. He shook his head slowly. She slowly stood up. Shunsui grabbed her arm still shaking his head. She carefully took his hand in both of hers. She leaned down to her captain, put his hand to her chest and whispered, "I love you Taichou. I'm sorry to tell you when it's-"  
Shunsui cut her off with a kiss. "Me too Nanao. I love you too. Please, don't go."  
"I will and must. Besides when do I listen to what you say?" she asked standing. She walked over to Coorbin. He had Sentaro over his shoulder. He grabbed Nanao's arm and pulled her. When he handed Sentaro to Bormin, Coorbin said, "You'll get to meet some other well behaved prisoners now too."


	5. Familiar Faces

"LISA! HACHI! COME HERE, NOW!"  
Right after he yelled teo people came in. When they stopped they both responded, "Yes sir."  
"Lisa, get Kensei, Hachi I need you to help someone, in return you can practice your barriors," Coorbin said starting to open the cell again. When Lisa came back with a man. "And I need you two to cover our posts for a bit. If you do we'll let you see Rose and Mashiro. Agreed?"  
"Yes sir," all three said at the same time. Coorbin had pulled Shunsui out of the cell smearing blood in a long dark crimson streak. Shunsui groaned in pain. Lisa looked with a scowel towards the noise. When she saw who it was she gasped. Hachi quickly started a healing barriorr while Coorbin and Boormin left. Lisa and Kensei took ther places. "What are you three doing here?" Ukitake asked them.  
"We were taken captive by these Quincies. Same as you. What happened to him?" Lisa asked pointing at Shunsui on the ground. "Well, Shunsui isn't having a good few days," Jushiro responded. Lisa walked over to him. She stopped and looked down at her former captain. She gasped at the amount of blood on him. She leaned down next to him. He was breathing shallowly. There was a cold sweat on his skin. He heard someone kneal by him. He lazily opened one eye to see Lisa. She smaked him in the face.  
"You moron. What happened? Why are you so injured?" she yelled at him.  
"Well, I guess I'm still just the idiot you left behind, Lisa," he said gently running his fingers over her cheek.  
"It would seem we need a device designed to extract liquids from the lungs. His lungs seem to have filled with blood. If we don't take it out now, he'll drown in his own blood," Hachi said.  
"Well go get the, the thing then!" Lisa partially yelled.  
"Geeeez Lisa, you should control your anger and voice level more. Is this the thing you need Hachi?" Shinji asked handing the tool to Hachi. "They told me to bring it here."  
"Well, it's been a while Hirako-san," Jushiro said lookinng at Shinji.  
"Yeah, it's beeen a while Ukitake-san. But usually it's you they're fu-" Shinji was cut off as someone came up from the ground, grabbed him, and hung him over their shoulder. The man was taller than Shinji with seafom green hair, cut short, a similar facial structure to Sosuke Aizen, tanned skin, muscles comparable to Kensei, basketball shorts, and a matching black tank top. Everyone thought he was handsome. "Sorry Shinji, I'd let you stay and chat, but I got bored, He said in a deep voice.  
"For as long as we've been here, I've never seen this man before. Who are you?" Lisa asked.  
"Oh this must be Lisa. And this must be Kensei and Hachi. Hey wait, where's that Hyori girl?" the strange man asked. "Oh yes, my name is Zoormen. Nice to meet yo-"  
A foot connected to his face and he went flying leaving Hinji suspended in mid-air. Then he started falling and Hyori caught him. "Who the helll are you and whaddaya doing with Shinji-dickhead!?" she yelled catching Shinji.  
"My name is Zoormen and Shinji is mine. Therefore I wanted to have some fun. Why does it matter to you and who are you?" he asked the girl.  
"The name's Hyori," she stated bluntly. "And you, what does he mean 'Shinji's mine'? Huh?"  
She pulled Hinji by his callar and head butted him. Then held him at arms length away. She glared at him waiting for an answer. "Well?!"  
"Well, you see, Shinji and I were lovers. Before you left the Seretei that is. When you left I lost part of me. I was incomplete. My Shinji was gone. I took off looking for him. Finally I found him, but he was captured by Quincies. So I made an aliance with them. I do what I'm told and I get who ever I want. Is that clear enough for you Hyori?" Zoormen concluded. He calmly walked over and pulled a blushung Shinji away from Hyori. He started walking away when he turned and said, "It was nice meet ing you all."  
He picked Shinji up bridal style and sank through the ground. 


	6. Fun

"So where are wwe going Zoormen, or should I say Jiko?" Shinji asked his lover.  
"We're going to have some fun," Zoormen responded. He opened a door and walked in. He shifted Shinji to his front like a child Shinji rapped his legs around Zoormen's hips. "Well, I'm glad you remember my shinigami name. You relly want me inside you again, don't you? But, before we do answer this one question. Why did you leave?"  
"Sheesh, no need to be so angry, but it's because of this," Shinji said pulling on hes hollow mask. "I didn't want to leave. But if we had stayed, we'd be dead."  
Shinji let his mask go. He looked at Jiko whose face was twisted in anger and sadness. He hugged Shinji."Who did this to you?"  
"Everyone thinks it was Kisuke Urahara, but we know it was Sosuke Aizen. He is the reason we had to escape. Along with Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname. If we could kill him we'd have killed him already. If possible we'd make his life miserable. I'm sorry Jiko, I'm ranting."  
"It's fine. I like hearing you're voice," Jiko said. He leaned down and kissed Shinji. "Although I think I want to hear your voice diferently now." He lay Shinji on the coffee table infront off two couches and started kissing, licking, and sucking on his neck. "Can't make it to thee bed? Am I that enticing?"  
"Mhm, I can't hold myslef back anymore. Your mine," he growled as Shinji palmed him through his pants. He ripped open Shinji's shirt and attacked his nipples with his mouth and hand. He smiled against Shinji as he heard the blond moan.  
"Mmmm, J-Jiko. I mm-missed you, nn-now s-stop t-teasing me, Shinji demanded. "Just do it."  
"Very demanding aren't we?" he asked freeing his erection. He pulled Shinji's pants off. Jiko sheathed himself inside Shinji with one hard thrust. He heard a whimper from under him, He liiked at Shinji. The blonde's face was twisted in great pain. He started thrusting at a fast pace.  
"Harder," Shinji moaned. 


	7. Silver is the best color

"Kooren, how long do you plan on having those two?" a woman asked outside the door.  
"Depends. Why do you wanna know? Which one interests you Gwenie?" he asked opening the door. "The short one or the tall one?"  
"Both. All of them. It doesn't matter," she declared pushing past him. She spotted the two men laying a foot apart under two blankets. "These them?"  
"Yup the tall one is Gin Ichimaru and the other is Toshiro Hitsugyay. They both don't seem to be into women though," he told her walking over to the men. He leaned down and lightly ran his fingers over Gin's cheek. "I'd rather give up Toshiro. So here."  
He pushed Toshiro over to her with his foot. She picked him up and cradled him like a baby. He was still asleep. "He's like a child. I'll take him to see his friends."  
She walked out of the room carrying Toshiro. Kooren looked at Gin still ghosting his fingers over the pale cheek. "You're so cute. How come no one out there misses you?"  
"I don' know. Why's i' tha' ya and Tousen-Taichou are interested in meh? What's so special 'bout meh?" Gin responded turning his head towards Kooren.  
"You're interested in him as well, aren't you?" Kooren teased as Gin's face went completely red. "You should've told him while you where there."  
"Why's tha'?" Gin asked with pink cheeks. He lay his head on the pillow. Kooren got up and walked around Gin's blind side. He crawled on top of Gin. "Wha're ya doin'?"  
"I'm having some fun," Kooren said.  
"No," Gin said rolling.  
"Maybe this form is better," Kooren mumbled as he morphed into Tousen Kaname. Gin refused to turn his head. "You are a stubborn one Gin."  
"Thank ya," Gin said as his smile widened.


	8. What's going on

"Toshiro, wake up so you can go see your friends," Gwen said standing Toshiro up. He slowly opened his eyes. " I know you are tired, but we're going to see your friends. Ok."  
"Fine," he grumbled. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a door. She pushed it o pen to show the others who had been taken. They all didn't notice him, as they were distracted by Jushiro talking to someone. That person was standing guard. He had silver hair too. Toshiro heard the other man ask about tenth company. Then Momo noticed him.  
"Toshiro!" She squealed.  
"Hitsugaya-Taichou," Jushiro said smiling.  
"Shouldn't that be switched?" Toshiro asked them. Jushiro laughed. Then turned back to the man other man with silver hair. "This is Hitsugaya-Taichou of Tenth company Kensei," Jushiro smiled happily. Kensei looked at Toshiro and one of his eyebrows rose.  
"A kid?" he asked. Jushiro and Momo's eyes went wide at the nickname many people mislabeled Toshiro. They both looked at him. Toshiro was practically fuming. He started to open his mouth to yell when Gwen's hand stopped him.  
"No yelling, or we're leaving," She said removing her hand.  
"I'm not a kid. So don't treat me as such. Got it?" Toshiro said calmly. He turned back to Momo and Jushiro. "Are you all alright? Who is that?  
"Yes. we're al fine. Except Shunsui. That is Kensei, that is Lisa, and Hachi over there. They were part of the Serietei, a long time ago," the older silver-haired captain concluded.  
"You forgot me, stupid!" Hyori yelled at him.  
"D-don't yell at-cough,cough -Jushiro," Shunsui said covering his mouth. Toshiro was shocked at the amount of blood surrounding the skirt chaser. "W-what happened to you?" Toshiro asked.  
"Nothing to worry about," Shunsui responded. Hachi hushed him and continued to heal him. Toshiro looked around making sure Gwen had left. He leaned towards Ukitake.  
"He has more captives here," Toshiro said.


	9. Horrible Reunion

"How are you so sure?" Jushiro asked him.  
"While on the way to this room she thought I was asleep. I sensed others here. There was Rangiku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Nemu, Renji, and two others I failed to recognize " Toshiro announced quickly. Just then another set of doors opened and guards came in with the people mentioned and Yoruichi.  
"Shihōin? Why are you here?" Jushiro asked her. She pulled her arms away from the guards and shrugged.  
"Nee-sama!" Rukia screamed. "Leave my Nee-sama alone!"  
"What ever you say girl," one said. The guards smiled and looked at each other. One of them grabbed Byakuya's hair and pulled his head back. The other pulled out a knife and placed it at Byakuya's pale neck. The others stared in horror as he started to pull the knife across Byakuya's neck. "What do you two think you are doing to Byakuya-sama? Step away from him," a high-pitched voice said. They all turned to the person. Byakuya's eyes widened. There in front of him stood his wife, Hisana, whom he thought deceased. "Hello, Byakuya-sama."  
"W-wha-what? What is this?" Byakuya stuttered. "Let my Byakuya-sama go. Or I'll personally see to it that you are castrated, understood?" Hisana said looking at the guards. They nodded and reluctantly let him go. Hisana walked over to him and smiled. "Is something wrong, Byakuya-sama?"  
"I-I-I thought you were gone. How is it that you are here?" Byakuya asked as she cupped his face and caressed it with her thumbs. She smiled as she brought his face to hers.  
"I was never sick. I only did that to get away from you," Hisana said as she pulled him down to her height. He was almost kneeling. She leaned closer to him. "I really love Byakuya-sama."  
"Who are you and what do you want from Nee-sama?" Rukia shouted at her. Hisana turned to look at the person yelling and let Byakuya go. She almost thought she was looking in a mirror.  
"So you did find her. You really did find her for me. Did you truly love me?" Hisana asked. She cupped his face again and pulled him back towards her into his former almost kneeling stance. She place a soft and quick kiss on his lips. Suddenly she brought her knee to his rips. There were multiple sickeningly loud cracks. "What a fool."  
"TAICHOU!" Renji yelled.  
"NEE-SAMA!" Rukia yelled hitting the bars at the same time. "LEAVE HIM A LONE!"  
"Rukia, please be quiet and stop defending the man who told you lies," Hisana said sweetly looking at her sister.  
"What are you talking about. Nee-sama never lied to me. Wait, how do you know my name?" Rukia asked moving away from the bars.  
"He had every one tell you that you were adopted because you resemble me, correct? He lied to you, you are my sister," she said coming towards the bars. "He's been lying to you your whole life. He told you his wife died of sickness didn't he? But he never said what sickness. He lied to everyone there. He poisoned me and his father. That's what he tried. I found out and faked being sick to escape."  
"Why would Nee-sama poison his father?" Rukia asked looking at Byakuya holding his ribs. She started crying.  
"Rukia, that's not true. Taichou would never do that," Renji said pulling against the guard holding him.  
"He would do it to become the next leader. To have power. Social status. He did it for his own benefit. Rukia come out of there and stay with your sister. I promise I will never lie to you. Come," Hisana said at the door of the cell. Rukia slowly stood wiping her eyes. She walked to the door.  
"N-no, R-Rukia. I-it's a lie. D-don't go," Byakuya gasped. Rukia looked over and glared at him making him flinch.  
"Why should I believe you? You've lied all this time. Good-bye Byakuya," Rukia said with hatred and disgust. She turned and took Hisana's outstretched hand.  
"Rukia, no that's not true. None of that's true. You know it's a lie," Renji said loudly.  
"Rukia no," Jushiro said grabbing her arm. She turned to him and smiled.  
"Thank you Taichou. You've been like a father to me. But now I'm going to stay with my sister. Renji thank you for being there for me. Good-bye," Rukia said gently pushing his arm off. She stepped out of the cell and followed Hisana. The pair stopped in front of Byakuya.  
"I never loved Byakuya-sama. I just wanted my sister back. Thank you for finding her, Byakuya-sama," Hisana said. Then she nudged his hand into his ribs with her foot. He coughed and a small amount of blood fell from his mouth. She turned to Rukia and wiped her tears away with the hem of her sleeve. She took Rukia's hand and started leading her to a door way and paused. "He is of no use to me now. So do what ever you want with him. Right Rukia?"  
"Yes, he is no longer needed. I do not care what becomes of him," Rukia agreed. She and Hisana left the room.  
"Byakuya are you alright?" Jushiro asked trying to see his wound. He caught a glimpse of the noble's face. He stopped moving. He starred in disbelief as a single tear fell down Byakuya's face. The two guards smiled. The one with the knife nodded to the other, who grabbed Byakuya's hair again and held him up by it. The other pulled out his knife again and put it back to Byakuya's neck where he stopped before.  
"Any last words you pretty boy bastard?" the knife one asked.  
"Taichou," Renji said worriedly.  
"Ukitake-Taichou, if you see Rukia again... please tell her I apologize for not telling her about her sister. Also that I love her like a brother should. Also Renji, when you leave take care of the squad. You are a strong leader, but you need more confidence," Byakuya stated as streams of tears slowly made there way down his face. "And you, Miss Yoruichi Shihōin, I'm sorry I will not be able to KEEP UP with you nor PLAY YOUR GAMES ANY LONGER. Good-bye to you all."  
"Taichou, NO!" Renji screamed pulling against the guard.  
"BYAKUYA! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! YOUR FATHER NEVER WOULD FORGIVE YOU. NOR WOULD YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE GOING TO THE SERIETEI ALIVE AND WELL. YOU HEAR ME?" Yoroichi shouted at him. The guards smiled as he started to slowly pull the knife across Byakuya's neck again. Suddenly he was gone and the guards were unconscious. Yoroichi carefully put Byakuya down. She held up the keys to the cell and smiled. She went and started unlocking the cell. "Good thinking Byakuya-BO."  
"Taichou are you alright?" Renji asked coming over to Byakuya, who nodded. "You really had me going there."  
The others looked as they heard thuds of bodies hitting the floor. Kenpachi had killed all of the guards in the room. Except Lisa, Hyori, and Kensei. They were tied up.  
"KENNY!" Yachiro screamed as she jumped through the bars into Kenpachi's arms.  
"W-wait, you could fit through the bars the whole time? Why didn't you do that earlier?" Nanao shouted at the small girl. Kenpachi turned towards the yelling fukataichio.  
"You got something to say to Yachiro?" he threatened leaning towards her. Shunsui suddenly appeared in between them.  
"Don't threaten my Nanao-chan. By the way when did you two get back?" he asked Nanao.  
"A few minutes ago," She declared pushing her glasses up. Then she hugged Shunsui and started crying. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
"Ukitake-Taichou, are you alright?" Nemu asked as she came over to Jushiro and removed a needle from his arm helping him up. He nodded. Then he started to cough. He fell to the floor in a coughing fit. As the coughing lightened Nemu noticed something fall out of Ukitake's mouth. It hit the floor and started moving. "Ukitake-Taichou, did my father ever do any experiments on you?"  
He shook his head. She watched the small figure as it moved around the ground. She went to grab it and it bit her. She lifted her hand puzzled. It let go and zoomed to Toshiro. It flew into his mouth as he was about to say something. He gasped and started coughing. Then he stopped and cleared his throat. "We need to leave here at once and get the other two."  
They all nodded. They all a started to head towards a set of doors when they opened. Shinji came in carrying Rukia who was tied up. He put her down and turned towards the others. "I believe she goes with you. But you guys better hurry. Hisana-sama is coming and quick."  
"Thank you Shinji," Jushiro said nodding to him. Sentaro and Kiyone picked up Rukia who was crying. The carried her over to Byakuya who was being supported by Yoroichi. Byakuya opened his mouth to repeat his earlier words, only to get hit in the stomach with a small kido blast that jarred his ribs and made the pain worse. Rukia jumped away from them and backed into someone. She looked up to see the strange orange-haired boy Kooren decided to parade around as. "My,my. This is not what I thought I'd see when I came to put my little slave back," Kooren said loudly. He had Gin following him. Gin's eyes opened as he yelped. He ran as Lisa, Kensei, Shinji, and Hachi came after him. The others stared puzzled. Then they tied up Kooren and put him in the cell. Hisana came in and saw this. She had guards right behind her. They surrounded the group. "Give me my sister," she said looking at Renji who held her back with Hisagi. They both shook their heads. She smiled. "Ukitake-Taichou where is that needle that was in your arm?"  
"Huh, what needle?" Jushiro asked looking at his arms. Nemu held up the needle that was in his arm.  
"Awww, so it is already within you. So Nemu-san where is that little thing that came out of his mouth?" Hisana asked looking at Nemu, who pointed at Toshiro. "Awwwwww, so it has already moved on. Well that's to bad."  
Just then a sword was pressed to her throat and she gasped. Yoroichi smiled. "Well, hello there Suì-Fēng. It's been awhile."  
"Hello, Yoruichi-sama," Suì-Fēng said pushing the blade harder to Hisana's skin. A small trickle of blood fell down her neck. The guards all took off the helmets to reveal Taichous Unohana, Aizen, Kaname, and Kurotsuchi.  
"Nemu, come here now," Mayuri said. Nemu came over and he slapped her. Jushiro jumped up and pulled her away from her 'father'. "What do you think you are doing? Give her back. She has something I need."  
"No, I will not let her go. You'll only hurt her," Jushiro said tightening his hug on Nemu. "Nemu, now," He said pointing at the ground next to him. Nemu slipped out of Ukitake's arms and walked over to Mayuri. He reached behind her neck and pulled something from the base of her head. "There. Now I have no use for you. I'll just make a new assistant. Go away."  
"Toshiro are you alright?" Aizen asked walking over to Toshiro. He hugged him and tried to kiss him. Toshiro move his head so Aizen kissed his cheek. Momo's eyes widened as Toshiro blushed. She sniffed, wiped her eyes, and started crying.  
"Momo," Toshiro said pushing away from Aizen. He ran over and put his hand on her shaking shoulder. "Momo I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."  
"What do you mean Shiro-chan. I'm so happy you and Aizen-Taichou finally realized your feelings for each other. That's all. I'm not upset at all," Momo said looking up at Toshiro with tear filled eyes. Toshiro hugged her and thanked her.  
"Where is Gin?" Tousen asked. Gin ran in wide eyed with the visoreds right behind him. He ran right into Tousen, who hugged him protectively. "There you are."  
Immediately guards came and restrained the visoreds. They surrounded the prisoners and their rescuers. Unohana tended to the wounded in their group. The guards threatened Renji and Hisagi to let Rukia go. They shook their heads. Rukia slipped away from them and ran to her sister who grabbed Sui-Feng and threw her into Yoroichi. She caught her in her left and tried not to cause Byakuya any pain in her right hand. Toshiro put himself in front of Momo protectively. One of the guards insulted him and called him a child. He lost it.  
"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Toshiro yelled swinging his fist at them. He suddenly began coughing. He kept coughing up blood.  
"I don't understand. How did it spread to Toshiro?" Jushiro asked himself. 'That needle. That's the only way.' "You used that needle to get rid of it didn't you?"  
"Indeed Ukitake you are a sharp man as always. But use that sharpness now. There are two men dying with you. Only one can survive. Choose carefully," Hisana said as she evilly laughed. She took Rukia's hand in hers and they watched as Unohana tried to heal both Toshiro and Byakuya.  
"U-Unohana-Taichou, I would like to offer my assistance in what ever way necessary to help. My life, use it to help Hitsugaya-Taichou to live. I will make that sacrifice," Byakuya said as Yoroichi placed him in a sitting position next to Toshiro. Renji ran over and hugged his Taichou. He started crying into his chest.  
"Taichou, are you really going to leave?" Renji managed between sobs. Byakuya nodded which only made him sob harder. Byakuya gently pulled Renji's face up to look at him.  
"Renji,please do not linger on my death. I hope you find someone who suits you well. And take care of Hitsugaya-Taichou. I-I lo-cough, cough-ve you, Renji. Unohana-Taichou I am ready. Please do it," Byakuya said sadly. Renji quickly looked at his Taichou and Unohana. Then he unexpectedly kissed Byakuya very roughly. He pulled away and Momo immediately comforted him. "Thank you, Renji."  
Unohana immediately set to work on Byakuya and Toshiro. Again the little figure floated from Toshiro's mouth in a coughing fit. It slowly floated to Byakuya, who inhaled it and coughed a few times. Unohana recognized it as a parasitic hollow. If Byakuya died with the hollow within him it should die as well. But that would also be the death of their unborn child. "Renji, do you have anyone who would act as a carrier for a child?"  
"Huh, I don't understand that question," Renji said behind her. "Do you mean he has our child?"  
"Yes, is there anyone who would be willing to carry it for you?" Unohana asked. Renji shook his head.  
"There is no one I can think of. But I would gladly accept it myself," Renji replied smiling. Unohana nodded and transferred the baby from Byakuya to Renji. Renji layed by Byakuya while he was barely conscious. He took Byakuya's hand and placed it on his stomach. "This is our child Taichou. I will take care of it with my life."  
Byakuya smiled and leaned over to kiss Renji. It was a long lingering kiss. It infuriated Hisana that he would kiss someone else while in her presence. She ordered a guard to kill him already. They refused as to he is already dieing. Byakuya layed his head on Renji's shoulder and died smiling. Renji silently sobbed and hugged his dead lover. Momo comforted him, patting his shoulder. Rukia realized that Byakuya had actually died. She grew sad.  
"Why are you mourning a lier Rukia?" Hisana asked infuriated. Rukia had started to cry. She jumped down to Renji and Byakuya.  
"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, NEE-SAMA! NEE-SAMA, NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY PLEASE NEE-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE RENJI! DON'T LEAVE US! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH, NEE-SAMA DON'T LEAVE! Come back please. I'm sorry Nee-sama. Please, please, please don't go," Rukia sobbed. Before they knew it everyone in the room who wasn't a shinigami was killed by Kenpachi. The visoreds escaped perfectly fine. Mayuri began to collect the dead bodies to perform experiments on. He went to grab Byakuya's body when two blades blocked his hand. "Don't touch my Nee-sama's body. Or we won't hesitate to attack you."  
"Tch, what a pain in the ass. Nemu come over here and get this body from them. Nemu, Nemu. Come here," Mayuri said pointing next to him again. Nemu shook her head and kissed Jushiro. Mayuri's eyes went wide. "How dare you defy me. Come over here right now Nemu."  
"I'm sorry to inform you that I no longer listen to you, Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Seeing as I am no longer needed by the twelfth company I formally discard my position. Instead I will stay with Jushiro at his estate," Nemu said with emotion returning to her voice.  
"The captain has a girl and we didn't know!" Sentaro and Kiyone both said surprised.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I should have mentioned that before. Sorry Sentaro, Kiyone," Jushiro apologized. With that they all headed back to the Seireitei. Mayuri with his corpses, Renji and Rukia with Byakuya, Jushiro with Nemu and Sentaro and Kiyone,Tousen with Gin and Hisagi, Kenpachi with Yachiro, Aizen with Toshiro and so on and so forth. When Rukia and Renji come through they gently put Byakuya down for a short rest. Then a man with a strange hat appeared and stuck a needle in Byakuya's arm. He disappeared right afterwards. Rukia and Renji panicked and looked at Byakuya. He stayed motionless like they expected. They picked him up again and carried him to the Kuchiki manor. They gently set him on his bed when he moved?!


	10. The End

They quickly set about getting him to Unohana. Renji carried him while Rukia went ahead. They arrived at Fourth Company's Barack and walked in. Unohana looked at them and smiled. "I knew he wasn't one to give up. That's why he still has the baby. Sorry lutenit. I lied."  
"That doesn't' matter anymore. Just help him please," Renji begged. Unohana took Byakuya and left. Just then Aizen walked out carrying Toshiro. Renji and Rukia bowed to them. They nodded and left.  
"Sosuke, why did you come after me?" Toshiro asked looking at him.  
"Because, I love you," Sosuke said smiling. Toshiro looked around and frowned. "Why are we at your barracks?" he asked Aizen. He just smiled and went in. He put Toshiro in the chair at his desk. Toshiro smiled and tackled Sosuke in a kiss. They lay on the floor kissing each other hungrily. Aizen flipped them and pulled off his and Toshiro's pants.  
"It is alright now, yes?" Aizen asked. Toshiro nodded as Aizen pushed into him. Toshiro's eyes stung as well as his ass. Then Sosuke started thrusting into him. He leaned down and kissed Toshiro, who kissed back. They kissed each other roughly. Toshiro screamed into Sosuke's mouth as he came. The other captain moaned into Toshiro's mouth as he came inside him. They both sat panting until Sosuke picked him up and took him to bed. They fell asleep together.  
The End


End file.
